


Cheek Squishing Privileges - A Bullymagnet Story

by allislaughter



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Johnny Jhonny Has Two Moms, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: Johnny is home sick and Max stops by to bring him his homework.





	Cheek Squishing Privileges - A Bullymagnet Story

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually an old fic that I posted on tumblr ages ago and realized I never shared here! If anyone wants the link, the original post can be found here: http://allislaughter.tumblr.com/post/148722169606/cheek-squishing-privileges-a-bullymagnet-story

There’s a fire within you, more literal than it should be. Your voice is scratchy from the constant burns at the back of your throat, your skin feels feverish and burns to touch, you’re sweating more than normal, and your moms have you staying in bed under too heavy of covers that are just too warm for your molten blood out of worry that you’ve caught the flu. One of your gang suggested to dip the thermometer in ice water when the Moms aren’t looking so they don’t think you’re dying. It works, but you still feel a burning that aches every part of your body, like it’s a sunny day and you’re an egg frying on the pavement.

There’s voices outside your door, and one of the Moms lets in one of the AC nerds, and you bite your lip to stop from laughing at how much you’d love an AC to cool you off right now. The bite feels sharper than it used to, and you’re hesitant to see if your teeth are changing too.

“Hey, I brought your homework from math class,” Max tells you with a casual slinging his backpack onto the bed next to where you’re sitting. “Mr. Spender also said to check on you.”

“S’Hot,” you say.

“You have a literal Forge possessing you,” Max says, brow flattened like it should be obvious, when he’s not even the one possessed by a spirit. “Pretty sure it’s like a million degrees to melt metal.”

“Mux-amillion,” you drawl, too tired for this.

“…Muxamillion degrees.”

“Must be a pretty good doctor,” you say. “If he has so many degrees.”

“Muxamillion degrees,” he repeats, more incredulous than before.

“Yeah. Muxamillion degrees.”

“Are you sure you aren’t for-real sick?” Max asks. He puts a hand on your forehead. “I mean, if you’re  _this_  loopy. Yeesh- you  _are_  burning…”

He goes to remove his hand, but you’re quick to clamp yours over it and hold it in place. It… feels better. It feels nice.

“Johnny, I need my hand back.”

“No.”

“You’re not allowed to hold my hand hostage.”

“Y’got cold hands.” The sentence floats in the air a bit while it registers through Max’s head. You shrug. “S’Feels nice. Not as hot.”

“Oh.” Max freezes in place at that, and you almost laugh again, but the nerd shuffles closer and sits next to you and presses his other hand against your face. “Like that?”

“Y’don’t gotta squish my cheek like that.”

“Nah, man, this is optimal time for cheek squishing. You want cold hands or not?”

“Cheek squishing privilege has to be paid for.”

“Yeah? How?”

You squish his cheeks. “Like that.”

“Yo- yo, man, what? You really  _are_  loopy from flu.”

“You’re the one squishing my cheeks first, Puckett.”

“You’re the one still squishing mine, Jhonny.”

“Payment for the privilege.”

“…Sure, okay.”


End file.
